


Poor, Poor Mia

by SorrySoSloppy



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Gen, Spitefic, spite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorrySoSloppy/pseuds/SorrySoSloppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia will never be happy. Never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor, Poor Mia

One time, Mia had a boyfriend. Then Christian had him assassinated.

One time, Mia was happy. Then Christian had her happiness assassinated.

One time, Mia thought she'd get ice-cream. Then Christian's security team caught up to her, tackled her, bundled her into a car and yelled "Mia, what were you thinking? That ice-cream could have been dangerous!" Mia wept for three hours.


End file.
